1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to instruments for surgically joining tissue. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument having a pivotable jaw member.
2. Background of Related Art
Various types of surgical instruments used to surgically join tissue are known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, for closure of tissue or organs in transection, resection, anastomoses, for occlusion of organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures, and for electrosurgically fusing or sealing tissue.
One example of such a surgical instrument is a surgical stapling instrument, which may include an anvil assembly, a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical staples, an approximation mechanism for approximating the cartridge and anvil assemblies, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical staples from the cartridge assembly.
Using a surgical stapling instrument, it is common for a surgeon to approximate the anvil and cartridge members. Next, the surgeon can fire the instrument to emplace staples (e.g., a row of staples) in tissue. Additionally, the surgeon may use the same instrument or a separate instrument emplace more staples (e.g., another row) and/or to cut the tissue adjacent or between the row(s) of staples.
Other examples of a surgical instrument of the present disclosure include electrosurgical (e.g., monopolar and bipolar) forceps. Electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to affect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue.